Don't Tell Eddie
by The-Napoleon-Of-Crime
Summary: A simple trick to annoy Riff Raff gets out of hand when Magenta goes off to see Columbia.


Title- Don't Tell Eddie?

Summary- A simple trick to annoy Riff Raff gets out of hand when Magenta goes off to see Columbia.

Rating- T. Language, implications and such.

* * *

"Fuck me."

Riff Raff lifted his head, a look of slight distaste already fully formed on his face as he considered his sister, who stood in the opening to Frank's lab. He put down the cables he had been fiddling with and locked his hands firmly behind his back.

"I'm busy, Magenta."

He certainly was. In five days Frank's latest creature was set to come to life and Riff Raff was under strict instructions to do nothing but ensure it all would be a success. Here he was at one in the morning, still working away, and Magenta still hadn't grasped the fact that he truly was busy. For the passed two weeks it had been like this; Frank worked his servants hard at the best of times, but in the weeks leading up to the party Frank had been acting like a man possessed. Riff Raff had always thought he couldn't dislike Frank anymore than he already did, but from the way the master had been acting lately, he was severely testing Riff's patience.

The red head sighed, having expected this response from her brother. He had barely had any time for her lately and it was starting to really get the domestic down, she refused to admit it, but she really did miss him. It wasn't natural having to sleep alone more than three nights a week, her brother was meant to be beside her!

"Forty minutes, tops. And we'll be quiet. Surely you can spare forty minutes?"

Riff shook his head at his sister, but crossed into the centre of the room and held out his hands to her. She could be quite insistent when she wanted to be, but he had perfected ignoring her demands years ago so it was far less of a problem. Magenta soon sauntered over to him, dressed in her usual uniform despite it being so early in the morning and stopped when she was at arms length.

"I can't, darling. Go back to bed." Riff Raff lowered his arms and took hold of her hands, kissing the back of each gently before he kissed both of her wrists. He often did this; took to kissing the wrong parts of her body to try and make up for not being able to satisfy her properly. She found it both incredibly sweet and mind numbingly pathetic.

Then he turned and walked back to the cables, properly turning his back on her with little to no shame! The domestic glared at the back of his head, willing him to turn back around to see the annoyance, but he never did. Riff Raff went back to his work without a word; he just settled for ignoring her, hoping that eventually she would leave him in peace.

Magenta stood for a minute or two, pondering this rejection from the Handyman before she was finally able to make a decision concerning her next move. She opted for torture. Simple, but sweet torture.

She stripped.

Magenta stripped down to absolutely nothing and then knelt on the floor, making a neat little pile of her clothes, all the while knowing her brother had not even bothered to look up from his work to see what she was doing with herself. Then, she stood back up and silently moved back to the doorway.

"Is Columbia still out with Eddie?" The domestic inquired, her tone idle to suppress any hint of her true motives.

"No. She returned an hour ago." Riff Raff drawled, still without looking up from what he was doing. He could tell she was up to something though, it was damn near impossible for Magenta to let go after being refused something, but he loved her for that. He adored the fact she was a driving force, it definitely kept him on his toes.

Smirking to herself, Magenta turned and stepped into the elevator, pulled down the shutters and disappeared back into the castle without another word to her brother. She knew after an hour or so what she had been doing would drive him crazy, especially after he realised she had left her clothes with him, and would come looking for her.

However, to her surprise, it wasn't until a defiant three hours later that her bedroom door opened and in came Riff Raff. He closed the door behind him and first made his way to Magenta's bed, naturally expecting to see her laid there sleeping. But it wasn't until he got close to Columbia's bed did he see his sister, and Columbia, in a position that first ignited a full blown fury.

Magenta was laid on her back, eyes closed. Riff pulled the blankets back slightly to see his sister was still entirely naked with Columbia with cuddled up to her side, an arm thrown over the red head's stomach. Both women appeared to be sleeping, but Columbia was dressed in her night clothes, something Riff Raff was eternally thankful more.

"Magenta," He hissed, reaching down to grasp his sister's wrist firmly and give a slight tug to rouse her from her sleep.

She hadn't been sleeping, but to mask this from her brother Magenta slowly opened her eyes and blinked softly, acting as though she hadn't expected the sudden wake up call from him. Even through the darkness Magenta could tell he wasn't impressed, nor was he holding the clothes she left, which told her they were in his room, the place it seemed she would be sleeping for the night if she managed to get back in his good books.

"Relax, she thinks it's Eddie. I wanted to see the look on your face when I really caught your attention again."

She rolled her eyes when her brother didn't respond, realising that she wasn't going to get off so easily. He always acted so naturally when he ignored her, or refused to spend any amount of time with her, so she didn't want to feel guilty for doing something to get his attention.

"Riff, she's asleep. She doesn't even know I'm here. Come on, love."

Slowly, Riff Raff shook his head. He didn't find her attempt at a joke amusing in the slightest, he was both tired and annoyed to begin with after giving up another night for work but still Magenta chose to test his temper.

"Get up, now. We'll discuss this in my room." He snarled, applying more pressure to her wrist before letting go. He turned and stalked out of the bedroom, leaving the door open to further his point that she ought to follow him out.

After a moment, Magenta gently pushed Columbia onto her back and sat up, grabbing a loose blanket from the bottom of Columbia's bed. As she swung her legs off of the bed to stand up, she felt an arm coil back around her middle and Columbia's chin rest on her shoulder.

"Are you leaving me?" She murmured, sounding still half asleep as she nuzzled into Magenta's neck.

Magenta allowed Columbia to stay that way for a few moments, then she turned herself so that she was facing the the groupie and gently brushed her fingers along the back of Columbia's neck. Magenta touched her nose to Columbia's in silence before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Don't tell Eddie?" Columbia whispered hopefully, once she was sure that her first question wasn't going to get an answer. Her eyes remained closed while Magenta's lips were touching her forehead, savouring the calming feeling the kiss gave her, but she soon opened them when she felt the domestic pull away.

"Nobody is ever going to find out about what happened tonight tonight, not ever. Believe me." Magenta whispered into Columbia's ear then properly stood up and wrapped the blankets around her shoulders.

Columbia smiled to herself and snuggled down under the blankets once again, leaving Magenta to exit their bedroom without another word between them. Both women were well aware of the goings on while Riff had been working and the rest of the castle had been sleeping, but when two friends decide to make a promise to keep a secret, the promise is strong and Magenta knew fine well they were both set to lose if the promise was ever to be broken.

* * *

Completely without a reason, my mind just began to wander and I ended up writing this. I love Columbia/Magenta and decided to leave it up to you all as to what actually happened between them, let your minds wander into as dark a place as possible if you so wish.

- Napo.


End file.
